


Say It Again

by kstarroxx



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, F/M, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstarroxx/pseuds/kstarroxx
Summary: With the recent loss of her father and the sudden increase of wealth at her rival’s business, Nesta Archeron could use a little control back in her life. Something to make her feel like the world could work in her way. In steps Cassian with a proposition that is as enticing as it is sexual. A proposition into the world of BDSM.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_ Baby, give me all of that ego _

* * *

 

_ How utterly unimpressive.  _ Fueled with the grumbling of her competitors, Nesta Archeron proceeded to reap the benefits of another game gone well. The stacks of money kept piling up as over eager young men tried their luck against her. That’s why they lost - She had skill while they had foolish male arrogance.

She took a drag of her cigar and glanced over at the dealer. Beautiful golden locks tied back into a tightly kept bun and skin as pale as the moonlight, cauldron he was a man. By the gods she’d love to tangle her fingers inside it. The thought of running her nails down his scalp and controlling his head as he ate her out stirred a deep craving in her. 

But alas he felt passion for men instead of women, so Nesta buried those thoughts in the dirt. Instead she brought her attention back to the matter at hand: Beating these irresponsible fools. She glanced over the (less than worthy) competition. All too young. Ready to blow their cash on frivolous chances. All knowing that the night would end with new debts, but their pride prevented them from stopping.

At one point in her life, Nesta would have revelled in the unstoppable flow of cash, but now it just bored her. She could read every man’s face like it was nothing but a children’s book. The short brunette rolled his left wrist when he had a good hand and the stout one gave a subtle smirk. Nesta knew when to fold or raise all in a quick glance over. 

But then her luck changed.

While Nesta inspected her less than decent hand, she heard the sound of a new challenger approaching. 

“Deal me in next game.” A vaguely foreign yet familiar voice commanded.  _ Scottish? No, Irish?  _ Nesta took another hit of the cigar and grinned at the man at the table. Eris Vanserra, potential heir to Vanserra Media. He met her gaze and shared a smile of his own - if she could even consider that a smile. It was more like a wild animal bearing his teeth.  _ How quaint. _

“Vanserra, you’re looking….decent tonight. Finally decided to clean up the beard.” She had to admit that Eris wasn’t a terrible looking man. By the contrary - he inherited his mother’s side of beauty. With a strong jawline and sharp eyes, Eris had a pristine strictness to him. He was a man who lived for control, as seen in his business ventures. None of his other brothers had the silent viciousness that Eris possessed.

“Ah, I’m glad you noticed. Nothing better than a compliment from the infamous Ice Queen.” Nesta resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the nickname. Cauldron, what where they, middle schoolers? Instead, Nesta turned her attention back to her cards and waited for the game to proceed. With Eris here, she would need to try a little harder in the game. Though he didn’t have anywhere near Nesta’s cunning, he still could pass as a viable player.

The night progressed into delightful conversation and compelling gameplay. Nesta actually had someone to rival her. Something about Eris loosened her. Maybe it was the buzz from the cigar but she felt herself laughing more in his company. 

“You know Nesta, I wish I had sisters instead of brothers. I would much rather be forced to play dress up than wrestle every minute of my life.” Eris remarked and placed down a new bet.

Nesta let out a quiet chuckle at the notion, “You wouldn’t last five minutes, Vanserra. Trust me.” Nesta wouldn’t trade her sisters for the world, but their recent conversations had her rethinking. Her relationship with them had always been rocky, but with the addition of a certain sister’s husband, it seemed as if the arguments had become more volatile. 

Nesta shook away the thoughts with a sip of red wine and looked back at the game. Only Eris and Nesta remained. The dealer motioned for them to reveal their cards and Eris grinned at the results: His full house against her four of a kind. 

“Oh, you were so close Eris. I hate to keep taking your money.” Eris laughed as Nesta collected her winnings. With all this money she should treat herself to something nice. Maybe that pair of shoes Emerie keeps mentioning. 

“Would you retire with me to the back rooms, Ms. Archeron? I would love to chat with you privately.” Eris gave his thanks to the dealer and rose from the table. His amber eyes never left Nesta as he walked towards her. The predator was back.

“Business or pleasure?” She wasn’t a fool. She knew Beron’s offspring were prone to fuck whatever valuable woman they saw.

“If all goes well, both.” Nesta mulled over her options. Stay and play or see what that fox had to offer?  _ You have nothing better to do, Archeron. Have a little fun.  _ Nesta collected her earnings and tipped the dealer. She followed Eris to the back, dutifully texting Emerie about her latest venture.  _ Meeting with Eris Vanserra in the back rooms.  _ She was glad to have met the woman when she moved to her new apartment. Nesta had never known true friendship until she met her. 

A few moments later Nesta received a response  _ get dat fire dick.  _ Nesta softly chuckled at the vulgarity but couldn’t blame her friend. 

“Come and sit with me, Nesta. We have much to talk about.” Eris began to pour two glass of cognac and motioned her to the seat across from him. Taking her glass, she sat, and Eris started talking. “I come to you tonight with a business offer.” Predictable. “As you know I’m a potential heir to Vanserra Media, but I need a little edge to get me there.”

“How do I fit into this? I’m not really a fan of murder.” Nesta replied with sip of her drink. Mmm, the fine taste of cognac. Eris sure knew how to pick his liquor.

“Well, you’re the current CEO of Archeron Publishing -  a partnership with you would mean wonders for our companies. You reinvented that failing company and made it something presentable.” Vanserra had a point there. Her deadbeat of a father left the company in disarray after the death of their mother. She worked her ass off in school so she could take over the business and make the Archeron name something of value again.

The rebranding of her fashion magazine  _ Finesse  _ put her on the map. Before she knew it, she had countless designers and writers emailing her to be apart of her magazine. The fortune and success was worth every bit of struggle she went through. Her hustle brought her what she wanted and she wouldn’t stop working until she died. 

If only her family could see it that way.

“What does a partnership entail?” Nesta asked.

“We would start off by expanding your broadcast. Bringing your magazines online and allowing for a more digital, accessible approach. Think of how popular you could be if you made short films and videos about the models you focus on, the struggles of the fashion world, or even just about being a woman. With me, you could do that.” Eris slid into the seat next to her and placed a hand on hers.

“We can do great things, Nesta Archeron. We can change the media game right now if I can get you on board with me.” With his next words, Nesta watched Eris lean in closer until she felt the ghost of his lips. “Forgetour families. The future is just you and me.” Nesta felt her heart pick up at the proposition. Was it Eris or the deal that made her feel this way? She looked deep into the warmness of his eyes. Did she actually see sincerity?  
  
“I’ll admit that I’m tempted, Vanserra. You’ve brought me a hard deal to pass up. But I need time-” --A buzz from her phone interrupted Nesta as she checked the message. **_Reports say Rhysand Nightingale, CEO of Valerian Press, is in talks with Kallias Frostmourne for a potential partnership._** Nesta felt a buzz of anger rise in her stomach. That fucking asshole. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! New chapter! This is gonna be a slow burn so I need to do some world building before we get into that sweet sweet smut.

_You had a lot to say_

* * *

 

A deal with Eris _fucking_ Vanserra. What did Nesta get herself into? As Eris explained the finalized details of their partnership, Nesta’s mind couldn’t help but wander off. Rhysand and Kallias partnering? _How wonderful!_

 

Rhysand had been a pain in her ass ever since she came into power. He made sure to dismiss every bit of success she ever accomplished. Whether it be a cocktail party or a new issue of _Finesse_ he was always there to judge. She couldn’t stand the pure arrogance that the man possessed. He acted like the whole world was below him and his little circle. Matters worsened when he snatched her sisters away. Cauldron, she could still remember the night of Feyre and Rhysand’s engagement party.

* * *

 

“Nesta Archeron, how are you on this fine evening?” Nesta turned away from the night’s sky to see Rhysand Nightingale standing in the doorway. He came bearing a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

 

“I was doing well until you showed up. What do you want from me?” Nesta replied with every bit of hostility she could muster. He might have fooled her sisters, but she knew what a monster this man could be. He made sure of that.

 

Rhysand chuckled at her response and rested the champagne and flutes on a nearby table. He began to pour two flutes while forcing Nesta to wait for his answer. As the bubbles fizzed, he spoke, “I’ve come with exceptional news that I believe you’d want to hear.” He paused and watched Nesta intently. Those violet eyes against her grey ones. He stared as if he were trying to read her mind but couldn’t get through. Nesta countered with a glare of her own until a crash from the other room broke the tension. That fool Cassian probably broke something.

 

“Spit it out. I don’t have all night.” Nesta brought him back to the conversation as Rhysand watched the other room.

 

“Always so direct.” He picked up the two flutes of champagne and passed one to her.  “I won’t delay this any further, Nesta. As you know, I asked my darling Feyre for her hand in marriage.”

 

Nesta’s hand tightened around her glass. How could she forget? It was the reason for this party and her recent argument with Elain. “And what? You want my opinion on it? Because I’d be glad to indulge you.”

 

“Actually, I’ve come to ask for a merger with you: Archeron Publishing combining with Valerian Press.” Only the crickets and creek could be heard as Nesta processed the information. Time seemed endless as Rhysand waited for a response or even a hint of acknowledgement of his statement.

 

“Tell me you’re joking.” Nesta couldn’t stop the trembling in her hands at the offer. He wanted to buy her out. He wanted to take everything she had worked for and turn it into his own.

 

“I’m not sad to say that I’m serious. Listen, your family shows no interest in that business except for you and, quite honestly, you’re not doing much with it.” Rhysand twirled his flute while he continued, “Now, your remodeling of Finesse is somewhat impressive, but after that I don’t see much of anything worthful. Sure, you may be profiting now, but eventually your luck will run out.”

 

Rhysand shifted his gaze from his champagne towards Nesta and briefly stumbled at the look in her eyes, pure unadulterated anger. He could see the war storm in her eyes as she took in every single thing he said. “You’ll still have partial ownership of the new company, Nesta. I have no intentions of taking everything from you. I will be glad to let you continue running _Finesse_ with little to no input from me.”

 

Complete arrogance reeked in his tone as he attempted to “soothe” her worries. To him, her company was nothing but another notch in his belt. All her hard work and dedication would evaporate the minute the company was absorbed. Was it a fun little game to him? “ _Let’s see how far I can push Nesta! First, I’ll steal her sisters. Then, I’ll insult her character, and now I’ll steal her business! How fun!”_

 

“Why are you telling me this? What makes you think that I’m going to give up everything?”

 

Rhysand sighed and chugged the remainder of his flute as if preparing for the worst. Nesta couldn’t stop the cold fear from creeping back. “Your sister thinks that it’s time. With the marriage, a merger would be a true symbol of our union.”

 

Nesta snorted at the notion and sipped her champagne. Any fear she felt before disappeared with each swallow. “You can tell my sister that the company will never merge and if she feels so strongly about it, then she can talk to me personally,” Nesta replied with a clear tone of dismissal and started to walk back towards the party.

 

She had gotten worked up over Feyre’s childish dreams of “unity”? Pathetic. Once Feyre traded her incomplete art degree for a master’s in business, then she could talk of a merger. Even worse, she sent her fiance to do the talking for her. Whatever happened to feminism - or even sisterhood for that matter?

 

“Nesta, I don’t particularly enjoy your company. To be quite frank, I detest you.” Nesta paused abruptly at Rhysand’s words. Before she could respond, Rhysand continued, “But I love your sister, and I will not let anything or anyone get in the way of her happiness.” Nesta whirled around and beheld the monster she knew all too well. Those violet eyes that had seen corruption and blood. The cruel smirk that damned anyone who received it.

 

Rhysand gained and remained in power due to the absolute terror that radiated from him. People flocked to join him or bow at his feet. Feyre fell for his trap and soon Elain would right there with her. As much of Feyre sung his praises, Nesta could see through the mask he wore for her sister.

“If you think that I’m afraid of you, then you should take that thought and shove it up your ass.” A smile graced his lips at the vulgarity of her tone. She gave one back, full of her own ferociousness.

 

How would this end? In blood or legal battle? Nesta preferred the latter but didn’t mind a little scrap. She could finally use that pepper spray in her clutch.

 

“And so I told him–” The two of them both turned to see Elain and Azriel at the door. A deep blush filled her face as Elain profusely apologized, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

 

“What is going on here?” Azriel eyed the two of them back and forth, seemingly searching for their secrets. Elain quit her mumbling to wonder as well.

 

“Just having a friendly conversation. We’re soon to be in-laws.” Rhysand winked at Nesta as he raised his glass. Nesta grumbled at the notion but plastered on a fake smile to please Elain and raised her own glass.

 

Elain’s face lit up at the act and she squealed in delight. “Oh, I knew you would come around, Nesta! I can’t wait to tell Feyre.” She swiftly left with the news, leaving Azriel behind to watch them.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright? Nesta?” Azriel looked towards her but his gaze fell downwards. Nesta looked to see her hands choking her glass and clutch. Nesta quickly relaxed her grip and gave Azriel a nod.

 

“Brother, you can be such a mother hen. Nothing is wrong. We actually were wrapping up our conversation before you two walked in.” Rhysand walked towards Azriel and clapped a hand on his shoulder. Azriel gave a final look over at the scene before nodding and letting Rhysand lead him away.

 

Rhysand tossed a wink back at Nesta and turned back towards the party. When they left, Nesta spiked the champagne flute into the ground. The coldness in her turned molten as she inwardly cursed his name. _Fuck him and his power._ How could a man be so self absorbed and arrogant? How dare he dismiss her as nothing but a lazy bitch. All those years she spent working in shitty bars and studying finance reports just to be ridiculed by a man who fucked her sister.

 

Nesta was done with that utter bullshit.

She smashed the remaining flute to the floor and grabbed the bottle. Nesta stormed her way into the party room with a look of death on her face. She searched the room for that disappointment of a man and found him cozying up to Feyre. Her anger must have been radiating because she felt a hand catch her wrist. “Nesta, what’s wrong? You have that ‘I’m going to kill someone’ look on your face.” She turned to see Cassian’s worry filled eyes and felt some of her anger soften. “Come on, Nes. You can talk to me.”

 

Nesta felt her fury fade as Cassian brought her closer to him. All she could feel was him. The scent of oak and bourbon subdued her senses. A sharp laugh cut Nesta from that feeling as she remembered her problem. She ripped her wrist away from him and continued on her path towards Rhysand.

 

As she reached him, her sister looked away from her conversation to greet her. Nesta would always believe that Feyre deserved more than him. “Nesta, you look a little more pissed than usual. What happened?”

 

Nesta smiled at the concern and said “You can ask your fiance” as she poured the bottle of champagne on his head.


	3. Time to turn what you been asking into actions

Nesta deeply inhaled the scent of her coffee. She would have to send her thanks to the assistant who blessed her with the recommendation. The mocha infused brew woke her senses from the slight headache.  She needed to start drinking more if that little amount of cognac from last night fucked her up this much.

 

Her phone buzzed and with a sigh Nesta traded it with her coffee. She had been receiving emails and texts all night about the Kallias-Rhysand partnership. Her people kept pestering her about a plan for action. To ease their worries and save herself some sleep, Nesta decided to organize a meeting between her and Vanserra Tech’s lawyers, so their own partnership could be finalized. 

 

She would need a long vacation after that mess. Just the stress alone from dealing with Beron would knock 10 years off her life. To add on his endless overachieving children? She didn’t understand how their mother could handle them. Cauldron bless that woman. The only somewhat redeemable one would be Lucien, but his incessant pining over Elain made her want to punch him. And Nesta guessed that she could add Eris to the list. He had been a gentleman last night. 

 

Nesta unlocked her phone and, to her surprise, received a text from Cassian.  _ I heard that Rhys finalized the deal last night. How ya feelin?  _ With a roll of her eyes, Nesta sent the word  _ Fine _ and turned back to her coffee. Cassian hadn’t texted her since the night of the party. She had to admit that he lifted her spirits when he texted  _ Sorry rhys is such a dick  _ with a stupid kitten gif. She never responded, but what could she say? Texting wasn’t her strong suit.

 

Nesta glanced at the time and realized she needed to start getting ready. She hurried back to her room and made a note of the dust covering her clock. She needed to find a more permanent cleaning service. Feyre had mentioned that Cerridwen and Nuala wouldn’t mind the extra work, but she couldn’t force them to service her sister’s mansion and clean her apartment. Maybe Emerie had a contact. 

 

Slipping into her lined grey pencil skirt, Nesta looked around for the white blouse that would accompany it. She needed to make that maid a priority, as she found the shirt tossed in her hamper. Her phone rang again to signal the  _ You’re going to be late dumbass  _ alarm and she quickly changed into a simple black dress. 

 

Grabbing the heels she wore last night, Nesta hurried out of her apartment towards the car. “Morning, Nesta! Rough night?” Emerie called as Nesta rushed past, only flipping her off in response. Emerie grinned at the gesture and followed Nesta out the door. “You know, you might want your phone before you leave.”

 

Nesta turned to see Emerie holding out her phone. When had she dropped it? Nesta hugged Emerie and took the phone from her. “Oh, what would I do without you, Emi?”

 

“Probably die from loneliness and hunger.” Emerie chided, quickly adding, “And don’t that we’re watching Love Island tonight. You promised to bring the fancy sushi.” before Nesta could hurry off again. 

 

“How could I forget? It’s the highlight of my week.” Nesta gave a final goodbye and found her driver outside, waiting as diligently as ever. Nesta apologized for her delay and slipped into the back of the car. She readjusted the mangled straps on her heels and attempted a decent cat eye. The ring from her phone nearly caused her makeup’s demise but she quickly recovered and accepted the call. 

 

“Nesta Archeron, whom am I speaking with?

 

“Nesta! It’s Elain! How are you?” Elain’s cheery voice boomed through the phone and Nesta found a smile gracing her lips. 

 

“I’m very well, just on my way to work. How are you and the shop?’”

 

“Oh, it's great, Nesta! More and more people are coming in every day ever since Rhys let me do the floral arrangements at his galas. Also, I’ve gotten so many new shipments.” Elain crowed about the different flowers and soils she invested in, but Nesta couldn’t help but frown. Had Rhys really done all that for her? First he bought Feyre her own art studio, and now he had given Elain new opportunities. Why was he so hell bent on fucking her over but not her sisters?

 

“Nesta, are you still there?” Elain brought Nesta out of her thoughts and Nesta blamed her silence on her hangover. “You mustn't drink so much, Nesta,” Elain chided,  “Anyway, would you like to join me for brunch this afternoon? I’m planning on going to Westside Bistro around one fiftteen.”

 

“If I get out of my meetings, I would love to be there. I’ll keep you posted, Elain.” Nesta loved the mimosas at that spot, and the waffles were to die for. They always melted in her mouth. 

 

“That’s great, Nesta! I really hope you can be there,” Elain exclaimed and Nesta heard a crash in the background. “I’m sorry but I have to go. One of my volunteer workers just broke some pots. See ya soon!” With that, Elain hung up the phone and Nesta let out a breath of relief. She loved her sister, but Cauldron she could be a bit much sometimes. 

 

Nesta spent the rest of the car ride replying to emails and reading the news. Media outlets kept speculating what the Rhysand-Kallias partnership would entail. All Nesta knew was that whatever did happen would be a major pain in her ass. 

 

The driver opened the door for Nesta to depart and she thanked him. Her assistants eagerly greeted her at the door and rushed her through the agenda for the morning. “I’ll be out from one until three at the latest. Push back any meetings.” Nesta ordered and they scrambled to reschedule. As she reached the conference room with the Vanserras inside, she gave a final command, “I need you to order sushi that’ll be ready for pick up at 7:15. You two should know my order by now.”

 

Nesta thought she saw the assistants pale a little at the assumptions, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She had more pressing matters to worry about. With a deep breathe, Nesta straightened her back and jutted her chin into the air. One of her lawyers noticed her presence and opened the door. The Vanserras looked up from their conversation and gave her sickly smiles. She shot them her dirtiest look and took her seat at the head of the table. It was time for the bitch queen.

 

* * *

 

Nesta was going to drown herself in mimosas.

 

The meeting had more sexism than a frat house. How do you start a meeting with a comment about her breast size? Nesta wanted to rip Beron’s tongue out every time he spoke. He made the process unnecessarily difficult with his incessant greed. Nesta deserved a reward for not pulling out of the deal and smacking in the face. Maybe she’d add mochi to her sushi order. 

 

Eris had eventually convinced his father to settle down, and the real business took place. After hours of negotiations and reworkings of the original contract, the two companies had finally settled on the terms of their partnership: Vanserra Tech and Archeron Publishing would launch a new digital only fashion magazine named  _ Trailblazer.  _ Thank Eris for the name. The first issue would be released in three months time, and a gala would be hosted that night to celebrate the occasion.

 

With the meeting finished, Nesta texted Elain.  _ Just got out of my meeting. See you soon.  _ Nesta could practically taste the mimosas. Elain replied with a series of happy faces. Cauldron, she loved Elain. 

 

“Nesta, nice meeting today.” Nesta looked up to see Eris next to her and she shrugged.

 

“I’m looking forward to the future expansions, Vanserra.” Nesta agreed and proceeded towards the car. Eris rushed to catch  her and she spared him a questioning look.

 

“I was wondering if you’d like to join me for drinks this afternoon. There’s a nice bar two blocks from here.” Was Eris Vanserra asking her on a date? Nesta mentally snorted. The nerve of this redhead.

 

“As delightful as that sounds, I can’t. I’m meeting my sister for brunch.” Eris’s smile deflated but he quickly covered it with a smirk. Still, Nesta could see the disappointment in his eyes. “If I finish early, maybe I can stop by.” Nesta could give him a little hope and she stepped into the car. As it drove off, she couldn’t  help but laugh as Eris fistpumped into the air. She remembered when Cassian did the same when she kissed him on the cheek for driving her home.

 

The driver eventually arrived at the restaurant and Nesta texted Elain that she had arrived. She could practically smell the sweet syrup from outside. She greeted the host at the front, and he lead Nesta towards the back. “The rest of your party has already ordered a drink for you, ma’am.” The host informed and Nesta almost stopped in her tracks. Had Elain brought someone else?

 

The sounds of laughter poured out of the private room she was led to. Maybe Elain had a new boyfriend to show, or maybe she brought Father. The host opened the doors to reveal Elain happily dining with the entire Inner Circle. Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

Nesta was going to kill Elain. She didn’t care how adorable her sister was. She would kill her. How dare that flower child trick her into meeting with the entire Inner Circle. Elain knew she didn’t like them as much as they didn’t like her. The only reason they could be decent with each other was due to Feyre. None of them wanted to upset their precious leader’s fiance. 

Hearing the door open, the entire circle glanced towards her. She could feel the tension start to bubble. Elain quickly jumped up and pulled Nesta out the doorway she just came from. “Look, I know you’re mad because I didn’t tell you, but-” Elain started but quieted down by the glare Nesta sent her way. Nesta actually made her shiver. “-I’m really sorry for lying, but it was really important.”

“I don’t associate with them, Elain. I have had it with you and Feyre trying to ‘show me the light’ and pull me into the circle.” Nesta spat at her sister and Elain paled at the venom. Good.

Elain grabbed Nesta’s hands and their matching eyes met. “Nesta, I know you don’t like them, but Feyre really wants you here.” Elain paused for a second. “ _I_  really want you here.” 

Nesta sighed. She didn’t want to be anywhere near those people, and Elain had lied to her. But she did want those waffles and mimosas. “Fine, I’ll stay.” Nesta conceded, and Elain clapped her hands in glee. “But, if you ever trick me like this again, I will tell everyone that you stole your apple pie recipe from the internet.”

“You wouldn’t!” Elain gasped and Nesta only winked in return. With a huff, Elain linked arms with her sister. The two walked back to the table and sat down. Nesta grumbled when she realized that Cassian was on her left, and silently prayed he would leave her alone with her brunch. 

To her delight, Nesta saw the waiter return with not one but two mimosas all for her. Maybe this meeting wouldn’t be so bad. 

“You gonna drink the brunch away, sweetheart?” Cassian purred and suddenly her afternoon was ruined. She tossed him a glare and continued to sip on her drink. The brute laughed and took a swing from his own drink, a coke. How mundane. Cassian must have read her thoughts because he added: “Some of us have to drive back to work.”

“Did traditional choices like orange juice not suit your fancy?” Nesta muttered while looking over the menu. Should she go for chocolate chip or regular waffles? She did just seal a major deal but it was sushi night. What the hell, Emerie would chastise her if she didn’t get the chocolate chip.

“I prefer the lunch side of brunch,” Cassian added and looked over at Nesta’s menu. “Gross, waffles. Pancakes are where it’s at, sweetheart.”

Nesta snapped closed her menu and turned to Cassian. “Waffles are a blessing from the gods and don’t call me sweetheart, you buffoon.”

Nesta gazed around the room and found a set of violet eyes locked onto hers. Could Rhysand be even more of a creep? 

She held his stare and eventually he caved. “I’m glad you chose to join us. I didn’t think you’d make it, but I guess you wouldn’t want to break my darling Feyre’s heart.” Rhysand gave his fiancee a peck on the cheek and in return she pinched his arm. 

“I actually came here because I thought it was a brunch date with Elain.” Nesta tossed a look over to Elain but she was too busy engaging with Mor over skin care techniques. With a scoff, Nesta added, “It seems that she’s developed your circle’s talent for deceit.”

Before Rhysand could respond, the waiter came to take orders. The group ordered a mixture of pancakes, eggs, and waffles with the exception of Cassian’s burger. Nesta wanted to pummel him when she heard his order. He saw her irritation and mentioned that the burger had an egg on it. 

“Now, you’re all probably wondering why we invited you to brunch.” Feyre started and passed an apologetic glance to her elder sister. “—or tricked you into brunch.”

Rhysand gripped Feyre’s hand and revealed the news, “Feyre and I have decided to have a winter wedding in Velaris. We’re shooting for sometime in late November.”

A squeal erupted from Mor at the news and she rushed over to hug the couple. “Gods, I’m so excited for you two! A winter wedding will be so beautiful. Fey, we have to go dress shopping immediately.” Nesta hadn’t seen Mor this excited since the time Vivianne flew over for a Finesse photoshoot. Nesta had to repeatedly remind Mor about the fact that Vivianne was here for business, not Mor’s pleasure.

This wedding would be cutting it close to the unveiling Trailblazer. Nesta didn’t really appreciate the added stress in her life, but the world’s a bitch. She would have to ask Feyre for a more specific date later on. 

The rest of the inner circle showered the couple in praises and queries about the wedding and Nesta’s mind couldn’t help but wander. Her little sister was getting married. Nesta never thought that Feyre would marry before her. She had bets that Elain would, but she figured Feyre would invest herself in art. Especially after that whole Tamlin fiasco. Thank gods Feyre broke off that engagement. 

The last time Nesta had dated someone was in college, and she intended to forget everything that was Thomas Mandray. It had taken a brief alcohol addiction and a therapist to get over him. Terrors about the encounter plagued her dreams until she woke up screaming. Nesta found herself practically crawling to Emerie’s apartment for comfort. Letting herself be coddled in soft words and hugs, Nesta cried until her mind was too exhausted to dream. 

With help from Emerie, Nesta found that courage to talk about her problems with a therapist and engaged in weekly sessions. After a few weeks, Nesta finally felt free from her past. She could finally receive hugs without flinching or have sex without panic attacks. However, she’d never let anyone but Em and her therapist know about her problem. Nesta could practically feel the pity and tears pouring out from her sisters and the overbearing protectiveness from the others especially the brute.

“Are you not fond of winter, Nesta?” Amern’s voice cut through her thoughts and brought her back to the table. 

“Winter sounds great for you two. I’m hoping that something with business doesn’t interfere.” Nesta explained and Feyre perked up at the confession.

“Why would your business interfere with anything?” Everyone at the table tuned into the conversation. Could they be any nosier?

“I’ve heard word that you and the Vanserras are launching something,” Amren stated with a sip of her wine. The light-hearted atmosphere turned dim as tension filled the room. Mor’s smile left her face and a grim look returned.

“Why would you be working with them, Nesta?” Mor asked with pure menace in her tone. Nesta knew Mor and Eris had history but she honestly couldn’t give a damn about it. This was her business, not Mor’s soap opera.

“Certain circumstances have occurred and Eris offered a deal that I couldn’t refuse, but I don’t really see how that’s any of your business,” Nesta responded and allowed the mask of pure iciness seep in. If they wanted a fight, she’d give them one.

 “Nesta, this wouldn’t have anything to do with my recent dealings with Kallias, would it?” Rhysand asked with a devilish glint in his eyes. She wanted to pluck each violet orb and shove them in his mouth.

“Your partnership only sped up the process.” Nesta refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was the reason for this. He didn’t need the ego boost.  “But again I ask, why you all care?”

Sensing a fight brewing, Cassian shifted towards Nesta to protect her - or protect the others if she chose to pounce. Nesta rolled her eyes at the action and leaned into the table, tempting the others to speak. 

“Could we just have one gathering without you all being absolute assholes? “ Feyre whacked her fiance with a fork and turned towards her elder sister. “You’re a part of the family, Nesta. We’re worried that you’re making a bad decision.” 

That ruined any chances of Nesta being civil.

“Am I, Feyre? You all certainly don’t act like it.” A cool rage came over her as Nesta released a string of hate-filled words. “Families don’t threaten each other. Families don’t trick each other. Families don’t whisper insults behind each other’s back. I might be a part of the Archeron Family, but I’m not a part of your little circle.” Nesta spat out the last two words and abruptly stood from the table. 

“Well if you act like that, you never will be.” Nesta turned to see Feyre standing as well. “Father wouldn’t want you–”

Nesta cut her off before she could get any further. “Don’t you dare bring up that deadbeat. Father is too busy getting drunk in Vegas to give a shit about our family matters.” Heat radiated from Nesta as she roasted the bastard. He didn’t care for them when they were children. Why should he now?

“If you keep acting like a bitch, then don’t come to my wedding!” Nesta felt the anger leave her body and hollowness filled in. The room went deathly silent and Nesta could hear her own heart thumping. Feyre’s heavy breathing filled the silence as the two stared each other down both basking the weight of those words. “Nesta I–”

Nesta lifted a hand and smiled. “No, it’s fine Feyre. I wish you the best.” Nesta walked out of the room and the bistro seemed too quiet for this time of the day. Everything seemed too quiet. The beating of her heart rose above everything. 

“Ma’am, you’re crying. Would you like a tissue?” A server stopped her and Nesta felt the wetness on her cheeks. How could she cry when there was nothing she felt?

“Oh, I didn’t even realize it.” Nesta kept walking and ignored the calls from the server. Every step seemed harder than the last but Nesta persisted. She pulled out her phone and rung for her driver. She needed to get away from here.

As she waited, she felt a familiar presence behind her. She refused to turn and face him, so the two waited in silence. “Talk to me, Nesta.” Cassian turned her to face him and she recoiled from his touch. “Please, tell me what you’re feeling.”

“I’ve been uninvited from my own sister’s wedding and I’m being harassed by a bastard who doesn’t understand space. You could say that I’m having a great day.” Nesta noted Cassian shrink at the cruelty and felt a small amount of validation. The quicker she hurt him, the quicker he’d leave. 

“You know that Feyre didn’t mean it. She’s just stressed about everything.” Nesta scoffed at his optimism. Her sister certainly seemed like she meant it. “I’m serious Nesta. She wants you to be there.”

“When I get an apology and an invite, you can say I told you so but right now I don’t give a fuck.” Nesta turned away and checked the status of her ride. She only needed to wait three more minutes.

Her response set off Cassian’s temper. “What’s your problem with us? What have we done to spite you?”

“Cassian, in case you haven’t noticed, I don’t fit in with your group. You all make it very clear that I’m different. Why would I be with people who make me feel worthless? I’ve already been through it once. I’m not going through it again.” Nesta paled as memories of Thomas started to resurface.  _You’re nothing more than a whore with a business degree. You probably slept your way into getting it._

“Who did this to you?” Nesta looked up to a mix of emotions in Cassian’s eyes: anger, vengeance, fear? His voice sounded urgent but there was a hint of begging mixed in it. 

“Pretending to care about my problems won’t get you in my pants any quicker.” Nesta retorted and prayed that her car would arrive. She didn’t need his ill-intentioned pity.

“I would do this for anyone.” Nesta almost choked at the seriousness of his words. The brute was never serious about anything. She turned back and saw the honesty shining in his eyes. Cassian slowly approached her with enough pauses to allow her to walk away. She didn’t.

He closed the distance between them and lowered himself to one knee kneeling as a knight does to a queen. “Nesta, I don’t need you to be besties with the inner circle. I know that won’t happen, but will you please let me in. Let me be there for you.”

“Cassian,” Nesta paused attempting to regain the breath she didn’t know she lost. Cassian was kneeling before her, yet Nesta had never thought the brute could submit to anyone. A honk brought her to the situation as she noticed her driver waiting in front of her. “Let me think about it. I’ll get back to you.” 

Nesta took off to the car and collapsed into her seat. This whole day was a mess. She needed a drink. She opened her phone and sent out a text.  _Hey, which bar are you in?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a little something saucy ;). Please give criticism because I want the actual stuff to be great!

“Fuck family,” Nesta pounded another shot and grimaced at the taste. Gods, she hated liquor. If only wine could get her drunk this fast. “They’re just all such assholes. Why can’t they just chill, you know?” **  
**

“I’ll drink to that,” Eris nodded, and took his own shot. “If I took a shot for all the times my brothers have been absolute dicks, I’d be dead from liver failure in the first minute.” The two of them had been at this for a half hour. After Nesta had texted, Eris eagerly replied with the address of  a fairly well known place downtown:  _The Infinity Lounge_. She recommended the bar when a client wanted a drink, but never frequented there herself.

Nesta found Eris seated at the bar conversing with the bartender. Nesta paused in the lobby before walking over. Was she really doing this? Doing business with Eris was one thing, but getting drinks was a different level. What if someone saw her here? She didn’t need any unnecessary rumors. She still had to convince people that she and Cassian weren’t dating.

Right, Cassian. She’s here because of all that mess. Nesta just needed a bottle of whiskey to numb herself from this morning. After a few drinks, she would return to her office, finish up any work and binge watch  _Love Island_  with Emerie. She could rant about all her problems with Em, but right now all she needed was a drink.

* * *

 

When Nesta reached the table, Eris greeted her with a opened bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. “Rough brunch?” He asked and passed her a glass.

“You don’t even know the half of it.” Nesta tossed back her shot and groaned. She’d be needing a whole bucket to forget everything. Eris took a shot of his own and refilled both glasses.

“If you want, you can talk to me about it. The ladies say that I’m a great listener,” Eris offered with a wink.

“Did your mother tell you that?” Nesta chided. Could she ever get rid of these arrogant males? Eris only laughed at her jest and Nesta found herself joining him. At least the man could take a joke. “But seriously Eris, you don’t want to hear my family drama. It's not very entertaining.” Nesta didn’t want to ruin their drinks with her failed brunch sob story.

Eris scoffed and held up the whiskey bottle.. “We got a whole bottle of the finest whiskey in this here continent and you come from one of the most drama filled family circles in the history of families. I think we’ll be just fine.”

And so they were. Nesta complained about her family and Eris simply listened, only making the occasional “mhmm” or “fuck that.” She, of course, didn’t mention the whole Cassian fiasco, but Nesta ripped into everyone. She periodically stopped ranting to take another shot and Eris kept to par with her drinking.

After cursing the inner circle and finishing half a bottle of whiskey, Nesta felt the weight of the day lift from her consciousness. Or, at least, her buzz replaced it. Nesta relaxed against the couch and sighed. The two had moved away from the open bar and into a private room after the bartender warned them about Nesta’s incessant swearing. Allegedly  _The Infinite Lounge_  was too “classy” for the words.

Eris placed his glass on the center table and glanced over at his drinking companion. “I have this theory that your family’s jealous of you,” Eris said and Nesta snorted. “I’m serious, Nesta. You took your father’s failing business and made it into something great. Your sisters are nothing compared to you. Hell, I don’t even think you need them.”

“I wouldn’t go that far. Feyre helped while my father stayed drunk and useless. Someone had to work while I studied and Elain did... Elain things,” Nesta would always be grateful for the amount of hours her sister spent earning money to keep them somewhat stable. Though Rhysand would resent her for leaving Feyre to work, Nesta couldn’t care. Her father should have been the one taking care of them and Nesta knew that turning the business around would be the ultimate fuck you to him.

Nesta then turned to Eris with a wicked glare, “I also don’t take kindly to people who insult my sisters. I’ve poured alcohol on someone once and I’d be happy to do it again.” She smiled at the memory of Rhysand’s poor confused face as she dumped the champagne.

Eris shuddered and threw his hand up in mock surrender. “I’m sorry if I overstepped. I just think that someone as beautiful and successful as you would have some haters.”

Nesta caught the compliment and laid down a trap of her own, “Are you trying to flirt with me, Eris?” Her hand drifted towards his arm and Nesta could feel the toned muscle underneath. Eris was no way near Cassian’s level of muscle mass, but the redhead clearly went to the gym. Oh gods, she was comparing Eris to that idiot. Nesta wanted to shove Cassian out of her head.

“Would you mind if I was?” Eris captured Nesta’s hand with his own, causing Nesta’s attention to snap towards their hands. His fingers softly ran across Nesta’s knuckles, back and forth until she snatched her hand away.

“You wouldn’t know what to do with me if I gave you the chance.” Nesta saw a dark glimmer in Eris’s eyes as he chuckled at her words.

“I’m thinking of a lot of things that I can do with you in this very room,” Nesta’s heartbeat quickened at the notion. How scandalous would a hook up at a bar be? Especially with a Vanserra. Eris shifted closer towards her and shoved his face into her neck, inhaling the perfume she spritzed on this morning. “Will you let me play with you, Nesta?” Eris whispered.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Nesta felt a sudden sense of emboldenment to say, “Go wild, Vanserra.” Now that he had her consent, Eris assaulted her neck with his mouth. There was no waiting with Eris, no foreplay. His hands wrapped around her body as he brought her closer to him. Nesta moaned as the kisses turned into biting. “Don’t you fucking dare leave a mark or I will personally burn your balls.” Nesta warned as his bites became harsher.

“How kinky,” Eris murmured, but the intensity lessened. Nesta shifted onto his lap as she enjoyed herself. It had been a while since she experienced a ferocity like this. Eyes closed, she took in every single sensation: the sharpness of his teeth, the soft moans erupting from her mouth, the smell of whiskey on his breath.

Her legs wrapped around his frame and her core brushed against his groin. Eris groaned at the contact and Nesta gasped as his teeth sunk in deeper. Nesta batted his head and reprimanded him, “What did I say about biting? You’re a grown man, not a horny chihuahua.”

Eris pulled away, panting, “Sorry about that.” He rubbed circles into the bite mark and nodded, “Don’t worry, it won’t last. May I continue?” Nesta brought her lips to his and he chuckled. She ran her fingers through his crimson locks and made a note about the rough texture. Didn’t this man know how to condition?

A nip to her lips drew Nesta away from inspecting his hair. “If I can’t bite, then you can’t pull my hair. What are you trying to do, rip it out,” Eris complained. Nesta shrugged  an apology and moved her hands down to his chest. She slowly popped his shirt open one button at a time, waiting to see if he’d stop her.

With the final button finished, Nesta pulled away from the kiss to admire his chest. She couldn’t help the slight disappointment she felt at the lack of scars or tattoos. She figured Eris would have something. Nonetheless, Eris had a broadness to him that Nesta could respect. She drew her finger around his pecs, delighting in the small gasps that escaped from his mouth.

“How far are we going?” Eris asked and Nesta paused her movements. “I’m dying to touch you more, but I don’t want my balls burned off,” Eris added with a look at her backside. Cauldron, were they going to fuck? Nesta didn’t think she’d ever find herself in this situation. Her family would probably roast her alive if they found out. But then again, fuck them. Emerie told her to get that ‘fire dick’ and Nesta sure would.

“How about this: If you eat me out well enough, I might give you the pleasure of fucking me against that wall over there,” Nesta put every ounce of seduction she could muster into the suggestion and Eris grinned at the prospect. He rose from the couch with Nesta wrapped around his waist and brought her back to the wall.

“I’ll do you one better and eat you out here,” Eris lifted her body up the wall until his face was buried into her panties. Nesta tried to stifle her groan but Eris caught it and chuckled,  “Try not to scream too loudly, Ms. Archeron. Don’t want to get us kicked out.”

* * *

 

“You whore!” Emerie yelled and Nesta snorted with laughter. “You actually fucked him. I’m calling the pastor right now.” Bits of sushi flew out of her mouth as Emerie paced around yelling about Nesta’s hookup.

“Calm down, Em. It’s not that serious. We just got a little frisky in the bar,” Nesta attempted to soothe her friend, but Emerie only screamed louder.

“Kissing is a little frisky. A little under the table footsies is a little frisky. What you did was porn, Nesta Archeron! You literally got fucked up a wall! I need more wine to handle this,” Emerie collapsed on the couch. Nesta passed her a glass and waited until she cooled off. After she and Eris had finished their ‘porn’ to quote Emerie and said their goodbyes, Nesta realized the full extent of what she had done. She laughed at the incredulousness of it and found that she didn’t regret anything. Eris was simply a good time.

Emerie finished her glass and turned towards her friends, “You are a wild woman and I feel very proud. Was his dick fiery? Ooooh, was he good? You have to tell me.” Nesta groaned at the prospect of explaining sex to Emerie. “Come ooon,” Em moaned, “I’m your best friend and you vomited on my couch that one time so it’s payback.”

“That was months ago and I bought you a new couch,” Nesta argued and got a full face of puppy dogs eyes from her. “Fine, you creep,” Nests conceded and Emerie squealed,  “He was really good when it came to fucking. He had the energy and speed of a sex god. I had a really good time.”

“Better than Cassian?” Emerie asked and Nesta slapped her arm. “What? You barely gave me any details. It’s a good question.”

“Cassian and I have never done anything, you asshole. I also don’t want to think about him after what happened today.”

“And what happened with him today? Was it before or after the infamous brunch showdown?”

Nesta explained, “It was after that whole fiasco. He followed me outside while I waited for my car and we fought about stuff. But then he got on his knees and basically vowed to protect and begged that I let him in. It was weird and confusing and a tad bit sexual.”

“I don’t know what to say, girl. I guess maybe it means that Cassian really cares for you and wants to be there for you. I think he wants to give you his best, which is service? He is a bodyguard, right? And he teaches self defense classes, so maybe protecting you is the best that he can do,” Emerie suggested but Nesta only groaned at how serious it was.

“This is so confusing. I hate men,” Nesta sunk deeper into the couch and Emerie pulled her close. “Why can’t life just be a romance novel? Those are so simple and predictable.” Cauldron, why did her life have to be so weird.

“I don’t know, hun. I guess the gods just hate you,” Nesta groaned even more at the joke and begged for the gods to meld her with the couch. Maybe she could die in here and let the world forget her.

Emerie collapsed with her and said, “Look, you just need some time to figure your shit out. I think he’s asking for friendship, not love, so you’re fine in that department. You just went through some tough shit with your family, so the best thing for you is to only worry about yourself and being happy. Fuck everyone else.”

“Thanks, Em,” Nesta smiled and cuddled with her friend. “I’d be a wreck without you.”

“I know and I’d be living a sushi-less life. Speaking of sushi, we should order more. I hope you’re not full of brunch, because my belly needs more tuna rolls.”

At the mention of brunch, Nesta cursed, “Fuck! I didn’t even get waffles today.”


	6. Chapter 6

Wiped My Hands of You

* * *

Nesta’s phone buzzed for the millionth time and Nesta cursed. She knew who the caller was and preferred to never talk to her again. Elain had been blowing up her phone ever since the brunch fiasco two weeks ago. Sad puppy gifs and crying emojis plagued her messages as Elain begged Nesta to call Feyre. Nesta understood Elain’s concern and responded simply with “ _ When Feyre calls me, I’ll be sure to pick up”.  _ The only problem was that Feyre never called.

 

Nesta hadn’t received a single text or call from the youngest, so Nesta couldn’t be bothered with talk. Elain wanted their precious family to be together, but failed to understand how broken it was. The brunch was just final nail in their already sealed coffin. Feyre had a happy new family who could give her the world, while Nesta was the bitter sister who left her to suffer. This life seemed like a melodrama with no good ending in sight.

 

She turned her focus back towards work and sighed. None of her writers had offered an article that was remotely interesting.  _ How to lose 10 pounds in 5 days  _ or  _ How to lose weight without exercise!  _ The idiots might as well offered  _ How to starve yourself  _ or  _ How to gain an eating disorder.  _ If this stupidity was the office culture, then Nesta would have to plan even more diversity training. She refused to have her company become another stereotypical skinny white girl magazine. She hated having to remind her workers that not every woman wanted a “summer body.”

 

“Ms. Archeron, I have a new idea for the theme of next month,” Nesta looked up to see a newly promoted editor in her door. Kaylin Emmerson had never failed to impress with her intense work ethic. Kaylin took Nesta’s nod as approval to continue, “Our theme would be Taboo: A Journey into the Sexually Deviant. We get interviews with sex workers and porn stars, talk about the world of bdsm, and throw in a few sex positivity stories. We have to have some writer who had a tragic religious childhood.”

 

“Why would we choose a topic this scandalous? Does the reward outweigh the risk?” Nesta asked with a bored tone. She had to admit that the idea intrigued her, but she couldn’t have this blow up in her face. 

 

Kaylin smirked, “We’ve all been a little intrigued by the wonders of sex. There are thousands of middle age woman who want to spice up their life with this concept.” Netsa took a note of the cockiness in the editor’s voice. Could she ever get away from that stupid arrogance?

 

Nesta pretended to ponder the idea for a moment, waiting to see if the young woman would squirm under the pressure. Kaylin held her chin up high and stared right into Nesta’s eyes. Good. 

 

Nesta shrugged, “What the hell, Kaylin. I’m feeling risky.” Nesta could see the excitement burst in the editor’s eyes. Feeling like a bitch, Nesta took a sip of her tea and added, “Also if this fails, I can just fire you.” Kaylin’s tan cheeks lost a bit of color at the prospect of losing her job, but she still dutifully nodded. 

 

“I won’t fail you, Ms. Archeron,” Kaylin said while exiting the room. Alone again, Nesta remembered her buzzing phone. She decided against her better judgement to indulge Elain and read the messages. Nesta couldn’t help but grin at the gradual shift in Elain’s tactics. She started from voicemail apologies to idle threats to sad puppy gifs. 

 

Nesta started to delete them all but stopped at one certain message,  _ Father’s in town. He wants to talk to you.  _ Her annoyance spiked when she realized the message was from Feyre, not Elain. She of all people knew how much Nesta hated their father. But Nesta couldn’t be surprised, Feyre had cared for him while he sat drunk and useless in their home. The only time he even talked to his eldest daughter was when he needed gambling money or more beer. 

 

_ You can tell him that I don’t care.  _ Nesta sent her reply, waiting for Feyre to start an argument over her lack of interest. 

 

No reply came. Nesta went back to work but found herself checking the screen in hopes of something. 

 

With every passing minute, Nesta’s suspicion rose. Her sister meddled in everything: love life, business, even in Nesta’s mental health for some reason.  Why would she let the text go?

 

Nesta cursed loudly and contemplated faking her own death. If she did, she could finally be away from all of her problems. Maybe she could find herself a nice cottage in some foreign country and spend her days alone with some cats. 

 

Nesta brushed away the fairy tale. She had a business to run and her own problems could wait until her therapy session. An alert from her office phone brought her to focus. “Ms. Archeron, there’s a guest here for you,” Her receptionist’s muffled voice came through the speaker.

 

“Does this guest have a name, Palmer?” 

 

“Oh right! He says he’s your father. Can I send him up? Hello?” Palmer’s voice trailed Nesta as she stormed her way towards the lobby. Nesta could deal with a lot of bullshit from Feyre, but this crossed every line. No wonder that little snake didn’t respond. Feyre had sent that text in warning, not as a question. 

 

As she waited for an elevator to arrive, Nesta could feel her temper rising. How dare that bastard think he has a right to step into this business. He left it for cheap whiskey and forced Nesta to pick up the pieces. Was the man even ashamed of his own patheticness? 

 

The elevator opened to two coworkers laughing and a quick look at Nesta’s face sobered the mood. Fearing the legend of her anger, the two hurried out the elevator and didn’t turn back. Nesta entered in after them and wondered if her father would react like them. He was a tiny mouse in her lion’s den and she was sure to pounce even if he ran.

 

The doors opened and Nesta saw him. Dressed in a dingy polo shirt with pants that looked more dirt brown than khaki, her father stood before her, just staring. “Nesta, I--” Her father started but she cut him off.

 

“If you’re going to come into my place of work, you could at least shave or shower. I can smell the spilled beer from here. Now follow me.” Nesta walked towards a more private area and didn’t look back to see if he heeded her words.  She stepped inside the room and watched as he bumbled inside.

 

His eyes searched the room and she could see the realization form. “You really changed the place. It looks so different from before. It’s amazing, Nesta,” Her father turned back towards her. 

 

“I don’t care how you feel about my business. I only care about knowing why the hell you thought it was a good idea to come here,” She hissed and he visibly shrunk at hertone 

 

“I wanted to see you and your sisters again. Feyre told me that she was getting married, so now I’m here.”

 

“Well you saw me, so now you can leave. I’ll even walk you out personally,” Nesta enjoyed watching the sadness fill her father as he understood the meaning in her words. She didn’t want him here. Not now and not ever. 

 

He walked towards her, “I know I messed up, but I’m trying to make amends. I love you girls with all my heart and I don’t want to lose you forever.” He reached for her arm but Nesta slapped his hand. 

She prowled close to him and muttered in his face, “I would never let a piece of shit like you touch me. I don’t want your apologies because you are nothing to me. You’re a pathetic waste who has done nothing but sit and rot.” Iciness filled her voice. The rage from earlier warped into something more sinister as she continued, “ You deserve the worst hell for what you did to this family and I hope you suffer for the rest of your life like how you made us suffer.” 

 

Nesta watched the light die from his eyes as if a candle had been blown out. His mouth opened to say something but the words failed to form. Nesta snorted at him and left him in the room as if he were nothing but a stranger. “Palmer, if my father hasn’t left in ten minutes I want you to call security,” Palmer nodded at the orders and Nesta left the lobby, leaving behind her father once and for all.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The pitter patter of raindrops flooded her apartment. Ever since the power shut off, Nesta sat trapped inside listening to the mind numbing storm. On most rainy days, Nesta spend time Emerie’s place until the power came back on, but her friend left earlier this week to visit family up north. Now, Nesta waited in agonizing boredom. 

 

Her melodramatic angst was interrupted by a phone call. Cassian’s shirtless selfie appeared on her screen and Nesta groaned. She kept forgetting to delete his icon picture so Cassian’s abs greeted her everytime she called. “What do you want?” Nesta grumbled into the phone but only thunder greeted her response. 

 

“Hello? Cassian?” She tried again ready to turn off her cell and blame it on a miss call.

 

“Oh! Nesta is that you? I was wondering if I could ask a favor,” Cassian’s low voice came through her phone. The rain shower outside muffled his words and Nesta felt a ping of worry about his situation.

 

“First of all, where are you and secondly what’s the favor?”

 

“I’m currently standing outside the door to your apartment complex and am hoping that you’ll let me inside.” 

 

“You’re joking, right?”

 

Cassian sighed, “Please, I left my wallet at Azriel’s and he’s not going to want to drive in this weather to get me. I’m begging on my knees here, Nessie.” Nesta strongly contemplated leaving him out in the rain for calling her that wretched nickname, but her heart couldn’t bare the thought of Cassian getting sick because of her. 

 

“I’ll be down in a few seconds,” Nesta hung up the phone and grabbed her keys. With every step she took, Nesta began dredding her decision. The two hadn’t talked since brunch and Cauldron there was a lot of unspoken baggage between them. Nesta doubted that Cassian wouldn’t bring up the incident, but nonetheless prayed for a silent evening between the two.

 

She opened the main door to her building and frowned at the sight: Cassian standing drenched with no umbrella or poncho in sight. His grey duffle bag failed to protect him from the rain and mud and grass caked his white sneakers. 

 

As if unaware of his appearance, Cassian smiled brightly at his irritated savior. “Thanks for the rescue, Nes!”

 

He attempted to walk through the door but Nesta stopped him with a hand on his chest. “Before you come into my apartment, I need to lay down the ground rules,” Nesta started, “You will take your shoes off before you come inside my living space. I don’t want that disgusting mud ruining my carpet.”

 

Cassian glanced down at his feet and winced at the mud pile beneath him. He shrugged sheepishly, but Nesta continued, “Until you dry off from the rain, I don’t want you on my furniture.” 

 

“You’re kind of treating me like a dog here, Archeron Cassian commented as he followed Nesta up the stairs. 

 

She waved a hand in dismissal. “I think a dog would have more deceny than you,” She chided and caught the soft chuckle that left Cassian’s lips. Nesta tossed him a devilish grin and continued up the stairs.

 

The two reached her apartment, but Nesta paused outside key in hand. Moments passed and the door still remained closed. “Do you not know how doors work? Because I can teach you if you hand me that key,” Cassian quipped and made a move for her key.

 

“Do you not know how rules work?” Nesta quipped back and tucked the key in her pocket. A look of realization crossed his face and he quickly moved to strip off his shoes. Hearing a groan from Nesta at the sight of his socks, Cassian decided to remove those as well. 

 

Finally satisfied, Nesta opened the door and Cassian whistled at the sight, “Damn, your apartment is nice. I can’t believe this is my first time seeing this.” 

 

“When you become the CEO of a highly successful publishing company, you earn yourself some perks,” Nesta answered while walking into her laundry room. She searched for a towel but only found dirty ones on the floor. Her need for a maid started to become more apparent.

 

Finally finding a decently clean towel, she walked back outside. “Here, you can try and dry off with–” Nesta choked at the sight before her: Cassian naked except for a pair of duck covered boxers.

 

“Oh you’re back,” was Cassian’s only reply. He quickly covered himself with his duffle bag and attempted to soothe the situation, “Sorry, I thought I could change before you came back out.”

 

Nesta only stared eyes glossy and unfocused and Cassian took it for lust, “See something you like, Nesta?” No response came. 

 

“You don’t have to be shy, sweetheart. I don’t bite,” Cassian tried but Nesta still stared. The few moments of silence in the living room felt like an eternity in isolation. Cassian repeatedly tried to coax anything out of her yet she remained still. Worry started to set inside him and he slowly approached her, “Nesta?”

 

His movement triggered a response, “I have three bathrooms and two bedrooms, but you chose to change in my kitchen.” Her voice held a slight tremble as if she were holding back a flood of emotions inside. “You are the biggest dumbass I’ve ever encountered, but I can’t say that I’m surprised,” She threw the towel at his chest and stalked off into her bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Nesta fell back on her bed eyes shut. She listened to the muffled noises of Cassian dressing accompany the monotone rainpour. A ball of emotions swelled in Nesta’s heart as she replayed the last minute of her life.

 

The words Cassian spoke earlier were static buzzing through her ears. Nesta couldn’t process him when something else held her attention: his body.

 

Gods, the things she wanted to do to him. Nesta wanted to softly outline his entire body with her fingers while he squirmed underneath. The veins in his arms would pop out as his hands clench the sheets underneath him. Maybe tiny droplets of sweat would pool at his temple when he reached his tipping point. He would bark at Nesta to stop teasing but she would only smirk and continue. 

 

Heat rose to Nesta’s cheeks out of embarrassment and arousal at her thoughts. She sounded as filthy as her romance novel. Nesta shoved the thoughts away and decided that she would give anything to erase the moment from ever happening. Why did Cassian have to ruin everything with his stupidity? She just wanted a nice quiet evening where the two would stay away from each other. Now she’d have his ridiculous body pop up in her head every time she saw him.

 

A knock on her door cut through her thoughts. “Hey Nesta? Can I come in?” Cassian asked through the door his voice tinier than usual.  _ Good,  _ Nesta thought,  _ He should feel embarrassed. _

 

Nesta opened the door just enough for her head to pop through. “Have you come here to flash me again?” 

 

Cassian attempted a laugh but it fell through. He took a breath and started over, “I can’t tell you how sorry I am about that. I shouldn’t have risked you seeing me. It was a dumb idea.” Sincerity flowed through his apology and Nesta felt her frustration drift away. Cassian ran a hand through the back of his hair, “I completely understand if you don’t want me to be here anymore. I can try and see if I can stay at a cafe or something until one of my brothers picks me up.”

 

Nesta sighed, “Don’t be ridiculous, Cassian. You’re still welcome to stay here.”

 

“So you’re not mad?” Cassian tried and Nesta shot him a glare. “Yeah, that was a dumb question. Sorry about that.” Nesta had never seen him so unsure and anxious. It was a different look on him. Cassian normally wore a cologne of cockiness and arrogance. This new side of him was refreshing. 

 

Nesta took a step back and opened the door more. She was glad to see him fully dressed in dry clothing. Loose grey sweatpants hung off his hip. Nesta noted that his white tee shirt had a plunging neckline that revealed the entirety of his chest. Did the man have no shame?

 

She leaned against the door frame, “I am going to read for the rest of the night. I can find a nice book for you if you’d like. I think I have a children’s book lying around here.”

 

“You’re funny, sweetheart. How about I take one of those romance novels you’re obsessed with. Got any naughty maids or sexy werewolves?” Cassian gave a falsely sweet smile and Nesta mirrored him with her own.

 

“I will toss you out on the street if you keep this up. I will be that much of a bitch.” Nesta turned back into her room and searched through her bookshelf. She had acquired an impressive collection over the years. Titles ranged from classic literature to high fantasy. She even had a couple of signed copies stacked away. 

 

Having decided on the cheesiest yet cleanest love story in her collection, Nesta handed Cassian the book and shut her door. The slam was stopped by Cassian’s foot in the doorway. “Wait, don’t I get to stay with you?” Cassian looked hopeful and Nesta groaned. “Come on, Nessie. I’ll be quiet. I can stay on your little couch thing over there.”

 

“First of all, don’t call me Nessie and secondly the couch thing is a called a chaise lounge,” Nesta corrected but Cassian only scoffed. “You’re not staying in here, Cassian. I have a whole apartment that you can lounge in.”

 

“But Nestaaaa, I want to be with you.” Cassian stood lip jutted out and eyes widen to what seemed like an impossible size. He was pouting. A grown man was pouting outside her door. Cassian looked more puppy than human. 

 

“Fine but I want complete silence from you or you’re in the living room,” Cassian’s pout morphed into a smile with Nesta’s approval. He started to say something but quickly remembered the later part of her statement and stopped. 

 

Nesta relaxed against her bed and picked up the book on her nightstand,  _ Five City Nights.  _ The owner of the bookshop Nesta bought it from recommended the novel themself. Nesta frequented the shop so often that the owner had a list of selections they knew she’d enjoy. 

Nesta found serenity in the quaint store. Not too many people frequented it like larger chains, so Nesta could relax in the quietness. She would visit there to finish work, find books or just settle down with one of their in house brewed teas. 

 

The book in her hands had been sitting forgotten on the nightstand for weeks. Nesta had barely any time to read nowadays with the busyness at work. The deal with Eris and the upcoming release had her company going into overdrive. Usually, Nesta would read a couple chapters before bed but now she spent her nights typing endless emails and overlooking reports. The storm gave her a break from work

 

* * *

Time slowly ticked away as Nesta read. She fully invested herself in the book and happily ignored the hulking presence across the room. At times she would glance over to make sure Cassian wasn’t making any trouble but Cassian remained still in his lounging position: slouched in the lounge chair with one leg hanging off the side and one arm covering his forehead. Nesta couldn’t understand how the man was comfortable but she didn’t care as long as it kept him quiet.

 

However, that silence didn’t last long.

 

“Have you given any thought about what I said after brunch?” Nesta looked up from her novel and over to Cassian. Instead of laying in his previous position, he was sitting up looking directly at her. Nesta inwardly cursed and contemplated how to navigate this conversation. She could feign ignorance and hope he’d drop the issue all together or she could tell the truth and deal with the awkwardness.

 

Nesta chose the former, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She brought herself back to her book and attempted to continue reading. 

 

Cassian shifted in his seat at the dismissal. Nesta quickly glanced over and saw a redness slightly dusting his cheeks. Gods, he was as uncomfortable as she was. “Don’t play me like that, Nes. You know what I’m talking about.”

 

“If you’re talking about that confessional you made, I haven’t given it much thought,” She lied ignoring the resurfacing memory of ranting to Emerie and the particularly raunchy dream she had a couple nights ago.  After the mess with her father, Nesta decided that distancing herself from her family would be best for her and family included Cassian. She couldn’t bring him in closer when everything told her run away. 

 

Cassian sighed and rose from his chair. “You’re a terrible liar,” He stated as he placed himself on the foot of her bed, “But what can I expect from a woman scared of her own feelings.”

 

“I got rid of my feelings the minute I rebuilt my business,” Nesta glared at the body weighing down her bed. She kicked him and hissed, “Now get the fuck off my bed and move back to the couch.” 

 

He smirked at her anger and took a couple of hits before grabbing her foot. “I’m not leaving until you tell me the truth, sweetheart,” Cassian taunted while drawing circles into her foot. Nesta sneered and attempted to kick her way out of his grip. 

 

“Get your hands off me!”

 

“We have to talk about this eventually. Why not now?” Cassian asked and Nesta felt his the pressure of his grip lessen. Taking advantage of his momentary weakness, Nesta ripped her foot away and stood up from the bed.

 

“Why would I ever want to sully myself with a companion like you? Unlike Rhysand, I don’t need a guard dog to bark and bite whenever someone hurts my feelings,” Nesta circled around the bed while speaking, A single finger on her bed outlined her path as she prowled. She could feel Cassian’s gaze following her every movement but never once did she meet it. 

 

Until her path met its destination.

 

She stood in front of him tracing the outline of the upper half of his body. His nervousness perspired causing Nesta to leave a trail as her finger moved. When she reached his face, her hand violently seized his chin her deep red nails sinking into his skin like talon. Nesta brought Cassian close to her face. The tension in the room turned sexual as the two were just close enough to feel each other’s breaths. Nesta felt delight in seeing a mix of arousal and fear in his eyes. If Cassian wanted a relationship with her, this is what he would get. 

 

She swung her legs, one at at time, over Cassian’s waist. Cassin broke eye contact to take in his situation. Nesta Archeron was straddling him. Nesta sunk her nails in deeper to bring his attention back up to her face. His eyes returned to hers and Nesta spoke low and clearly, “If you want a relationship, fine. I’ll give you something: I’m going to ride you and you’re going to lay back and take it.”

 

“What if I don’t want to?” Cassian’s voice turned dry thirsting for more of Nesta body. 

 

“I’m not an asshole, Cassian. If you don’t want in, then we can forget this ever happened and go back to reading,” Nesta affirmed and released her hold from his chin. Her arousal rose at the sight of the marks she left. Cassian’s tan skin grew red around the half moon imprints. Nesta pressed a kiss against his chin while murmuring, “But you don’t want to leave, do you?”

 

“No.”

 

With Cassian’s approval, Nesta pressed a palm against his chest slowly pushing him into the bed. She caged him inside her arms. His white tee shirt hugged his chest allowing Nesta to see a glimpse of what was underneath. Wanting more, Nesta slid the shirt off. Her eyes roamed across his body taking in every curve and scar that littered his body. Years in the military had crafted the perfection below her. Nesta was glad that her taxes were going to something helpful. 

 

Nesta brought her lips down to Cassian’s. The softness of his lips caused her to deepen the kiss causing a groan from underneath her. Satisfied with his reaction, Nesta slid her tongue against his bottom lip. Cassian promptly opened his mouth and sat up to engage with her.  The kiss felt more animalistic than romantic. Nesta ran her fingers through Cassian’s silk hair and found herself caught in his man bun. She tugged the hair tie off and watched as it all came tumbling down. His brown curls were more pronounced due to the rain and Nesta didn’t mind that her sheets were damp. She could become intoxicated from the feeling of his hair alone.

 

Cassian’s hands crept to her waist and Nesta yanked his hair in warning, “No touching.”  

 

“You’re a demon, sweetheart,” he hissed but his hands left her body. 

 

“It’s your fault for liking me,” Nesta replied while sliding her own shirt off. She neglected to keep her bra on after returning home from work. Cassian had a full view of breasts and his fists clenched the sheets as he fought the urge to touch them. Nesta pressed herself to his face enjoying the low moan that slipped out his mouth. She cradled his head closer and shook herself in his face. A string of curses left Cassian’s mouth at her boldness, but he didn’t pull away. 

 

One of Nesta’s hands moved from his head and crept to the front of his sweats. She slipped it inside and softly palmed his semi-hard member. Cassian instinctively jerked into her hand. Nesta wrapped her hand around him and slowly began to jerk him off. 

 

Cassian groaned as Nesta tortured him. She took her time with every stroke due to the fact that she had no intention of finishing him off. Nesta ran her hand up and down his entire length barely applying pressure. Cassian groaned and thrusted into her hand, “Come on, Nes. Don’t play with me.” 

 

Nesta tightened her grip on him and pressed hard circles over the tip of his penis. “Don’t be impatient and don’t call me Nes.” The commanding tone in her reply halted any of Cassian’s comebacks. He buried himself deep into her chest and mumbled an apology. Cassian remained still while Nesta played with him. Soft moans left him when Nesta tugged harshly or stroked faster. 

 

Feeling satisfied with his compliance, Nesta removed her hand from his pants. He looked up from her breasts with eyes riddled with confusion. “I want you to lay back and eat me out,” Nesta stated and he flopped into the mattress. Nesta couldn’t help but smile at his silliness. She slipped her shorts and underwear off leaving herself completely naked. She carefully placed herself above his mouth and his hands quickly came to support her. 

 

His tongue slid across her folds and Nesta shuddered. She clutched her fists in Cassian’s hair and grinded against his mouth. Nesta felt heat pool in her core as Cassian absolutely devoured her. A flick to her clit had her seeing stars. The moment was ecstasy and Nesta truly enjoyed herself. The bastard knew how to please a woman and Nesta wanted to see what his hands could do. 

 

The pleasure reached its peak as her orgasm started rising. Nesta fondled her breasts with one hand and pulled Cassian’s hair with the other. Cassian took the hint and turned her attention towards her clit. The pressure building inside her climaxed and Nesta released everything. 

 

Nesta panted as the high of her night crashed down.  Cassian carefully moved her off his face and into his lap. “Are you still going to ride me?” Cassian’s question was almost a whisper. Nesta looked down at him. Slick and saliva covered his mouth. His eyes were a warm chocolate color instead of his dark brown. His usual bravado dimmed into a soft meekness. Nesta felt the urge to coddle and protect him in this state. 

 

Nesta softly patted his cheek and nodded. She stripped him of his sweatpants and pull down his boxers. His cock sprung up and Nesta remembered to get protection. She placed a kiss at the base of his member and grabbed a condom from her nightstand. She tore the wrapper with her teeth and rolled the condom down his shaft.

 

“Do you really want to do this?” Nesta asked giving him one last time to say no and forget the night ever happened.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Cassian confirmed. Using her saliva as makeshift lube, Nesta prepped his cock for her. Nesta knew he’d be a tight fit due to the sheer girth of him. She hissed at the initial pain but slowly lowered herself until she couldn’t fit anymore. 

 

Nesta placed her hands on top of his chest and began to move up and down. A deep moan erupted from Cassian as she started. “Fuck you’re tight,” He grunted but Nesta only increased her speed. Her breasts bounced vigorously as she rode him and Nesta would bet that the sight was making it worse for Cassian.

 

The room filled with Cassian’s soft groans and the sounds of Nesta’s pleasure. Their bodies slick with sweat became one. Nesta would lift herself to the tip of his cock and sink back down with fever. The entirety of his length disappeared inside her as her sex sat flush against his balls. An arousal fueled euphoria wrapped around the two. The rain or lack of power was no longer an issue as the two were solely focused on each other. Nesta enwrapped herself with every emotion crossing Cassian’s face. The pleasure glossed his eyes and the forced restraint tensed his muscles. 

 

“Gods, I’m close, Nesta,” Cassian voice wavered as he spoke. His eyes snapped shut as if the sight of Nesta alone made him quake. She increased her pace sparking a babbling mess of curses to sputter out of Cassian’s mouth. “Shit... please... I can’t,” Nesta almost halted at his words. Cassian had begged. The cocky overbearing brute was pleading for his orgasm. 

 

Nesta lowered herself to Cassian’s ear and whispered,  “Come for me, Cassian.” At Nesta’s approval, Cassian released himself inside her. She felt his cock twitching while he rode his orgasm out. Nesta carefully removed herself from him and gave him space to finish. 

 

After a few moments, Cassian excused himself to clean up and Nesta followed suit. She handed him a washcloth and soap. Nesta briefly wondered if she should help him but the other started without much of a thought. 

 

Nesta cleaned herself and searched for something to dress in. She slipped on a moderately conservative nightgown and collected Cassian discarded clothing. Nesta walked back into the bathroom and tossed him the sweats. “Join me in bed after you dress,” She stated and left for the bed. 

Shortly after, Cassian crawled in beside her. He kept an obscure distance from her and Nesta sighed, “I won’t bite, Cass. Lay here,” Nesta said while patting her chest. Cassian tensed but rested his head. 

 

The two listened to the sounds of the rain as they both decompressed from the night. Cassian eventually relaxed against the rise and fall of her chest as Nesta absentmindedly played with his hair. She twirled her fingers through his curls and noted the softness of it. It felt like a teddy bear’s fur. 

 

“Tonight was good,” Nesta broke the silence, “I had a good time.” The only response Nesta heard from Cassian was steady breathing. Nesta looked down to see the man asleep in her chest. A soft smile crept onto her face as she watched him rest. An ethereal innocence graced his face while he slept.

 

“Good night, Cassian,” Nesta placed a kiss on his temple and leaned back into her headboard. The rain continued to splash outside her window but Nesta couldn’t hear it. Cassian’s demure breathes and soft snores streamed through her ears like a song. His song turned into a lullaby as Nesta slowly fell asleep. As she fell asleep to him. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Life has been hectic!

Nesta Archeron would consider herself a smart woman. She used every bit of her cunning to boost her business to the top. But right now all her smarts had decided to abandon her. Her fingers found themselves tracing the face lying across from her. Softness radiated from skin marked by years of war and poverty. Nesta wanted that softness for her own. She wanted to lock it away and protect it from anyone who dared to come near.  
  
Cassian’s eyes slowly blinked open and Nesta yanked her hand away. “Most would consider it creepy to watch someone sleep,” Cassian taunted his voice groggy, “but then again you Archerons are weird.”  
  
Nesta frowned and kicked her feet over the bed. “I have to leave for work in--” She glanced at the clock above her window. 7:47 it read. “About forty-three minutes. I hope you’ll be out of my apartment by then.”

“What no breakfast in bed?” Cassian asked snuggling into the mass of pillows wafting her bed. Nesta rolled her eyes any previous feeling of adoration rapidly drifting away. She moved towards the bedroom but a hiss from behind halted her movements.

“Is there a problem?”

“Not to sound sexist,” Cassian perched himself up on one elbow his gaze turning downward, “but your ass looks really nice in that bathrobe.”

“I will smother you with this bathrobe if you don’t shut your filthy mouth.” The threat earned Nesta another hiss as she waltzed back into her bathroom. She splashed a handful of cold water on her face hoping to wake her up from whatever fever dream these last couple of hours were. Sadly she just ended up cold and wet.

The shuffling of feet echoed throughout the room and Cassian stood against the doorway. He apologized, “Sorry about the comment. I thought it would lighten the mood a bit.”

Nesta waved off the apology. “It’s fine. I’ve heard worse.” She tilted her head back towards a linen closet. “Towels and washcloths are in there if you need them and I’m very sure you’ll need some.”

Cassian sniffed himself. “Mmm, I smell like sweat, cotton, and the perfume you threw at me during last year winter party.”

“Throwing that perfume bottle was the highlight of that night,” Nesta replied grimacing at how absolutely bored and out of place she felt during the party. Feyre had invited her to Rhysand’s annual winter solstice party. Nesta went only because of “sisterly love and bonding.” Wine and crackers were her only solace. She had received the lucrative perfume as a secret snowflake gift from Mor. Nesta wanted to buy it herself but the website ran out before she could even start her laptop. When Nesta went to personally thank Mor for the gift, Mor shrugged and told her that she should thank Cassian for the idea. Nesta tried to thank him but his annoying self kept ruining it until she threw the box at his head.

“Yeah, I think I can still feel the bruise. It might have even scarred,” Cassian rubbed the back of his head. The two stayed silent for a while. Nesta decided to shower while Cassian did his “daily facial routine” which consisted of him washing his face with water. Nesta couldn’t say she was surprised at his half laziness and told him to borrow her face wash.

The hot water pelted against Nesta’s skin as she turned the faucet. A hiss spilled off her lips but she soon appreciated the warm feeling. Her mind drifted towards her plans for the day and she grimaced at the workload. Eris wanted to come in again and show her the website and app designs his team had been working on. She hoped he wouldn’t bring any of his family along. She didn’t need another headache like the last time they came. Honestly, Nesta couldn’t wait for the project to come out. She'll finally lose the dark circles and grey hairs.

A voice cut through her thoughts and Nesta looked through her glass shower door.

“So, are we going to talk about last night?” Cassian stared deep into her eyes and Nesta couldn’t help but shudder. He seemed so serious. Too serious.

“What about it?” Nesta replied, “It was nothing. We just had sex.”

“You see, that’s where I think you’re wrong,” Cassian hopped off his previous seat on the sink counter and moved towards the shower, “I think it was more than that.”

Nesta sharply turned off the water and stepped out. She wrapped herself in the towel nearby and faced the man standing before her. “Do you think it was more than that or do you want it to be,” Nesta traced the outline of Cassian’s still shirtless chest, “Because I don’t want it to be anything else. We live very different and separate lives. We should keep it that way.”

Cassian stepped closer to her. So close that he could feel the heat from her shower radiating off her. “Why do we have to be separate? I get that you and my family aren’t exactly besties but you and I can be different.”

Nesta felt herself being pulled until she was flush against his skin. Her eyes shifted upwards their immense height difference clear. Stubble peaked out of his chin satisfying the rugged badass he liked to portray. Everything about his face and this whole situation was messy. But from her angle, everything looked beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

“Let’s be different, Nes.” Cassian voice lowered to a whisper humming throughout her. A heat crept through her body glowing from her cheeks. A ball of emotions bundled in her chest and Nesta found it hard to speak under the sincerity of everything. Gods, she felt weak.

Nesta took a deep breath and pushed herself away from him. Her eyes closed as she slowly regathered herself. Once she opened them anxiety flooded the face of the man blocking her. His eyes shone with puddles of silver. A strand of guilt flooded through Nesta as she finalized what she would do next.

“I think it’s time for you to go home Cassian.”

* * *

 

“How do you like these Nesta?” Nesta’s attention snapped from her thoughts. The morning’s events kept replaying so often that she could barely focus on anything else. After she told Cassian to leave, heartbreak fell over his face. Cassian mumbled an apology and quickly gathered his things to leave. Nesta didn’t even have the courage to walk him out of her own apartment. She stayed in the bathroom until she heard her front door shut. The image of his heartbreak froze itself into her mind. She couldn’t blink without seeing it.

A glow flashed in Nesta’s face as Eris held out his tablet in front of her. Potential layouts for her company’s new app were on the screen. To be honest, Nesta cared more about the app actually working then the design of it. She would consider her tastes minimalistic. She didn’t particularly want anything wild and colorful.

Nesta glanced over the designs and made a noise of distaste. “The bottom two look like an absolute trainwreck. We’re not one of those silly magazines for tweens,” she critiqued and took the tablet from Eris’s hands. The designs left were more suitable for the magazine She liked the simplicity of the left one but the fonts of the right were perfect. “I want a combination of these last two. Keep the right’s fonts and the left’s box layout.”

Nesta pointed towards the background of the sample designs. “I also want to showcase various pieces from whatever collection we’re promoting,” she added, “For example, if Jon Suave’s summer collection is hit, that will be the first thing you see when you open the app.”

Eris nodded sharply and motioned for his assistant to take note of that. “Do you have any more suggestions?” He asked and Nesta shook her head no. “Ah, great,” he closed the tablet’s cover shut and tucked it under his arm, “I’m very excited for where this partnership is taking us.”

Nesta replied, “As am I, Eris. It seems that we’re right on schedule for our November release.” Nesta looked over at the clock and noticed that it was nearly time for her lunch break. She gathered her things and turned back to Eris, “Would you like me to walk you out?”

Eris smiled in return “Of course! How could I resist an invitation from you, Ms. Archeron?” The two walked towards an elevator Eris’s assistant trailing behind. They entered and a silence rested over them. Eris coughed and Nesta tilted her head towards him. “I was wondering,” he started but a ringing from Nesta’s phone cut him off.

Nesta pulled out her phone and the name on her screen shocked her Feyre. “Sorry Eris but I need to take this,” Nesta apologized and answered the call. Hopefully, Feyre wouldn’t know about her and Cassian’s night but gods her sister was noisy.

“What is it, Feyre?” She asked and the sounds of crying and muffled voices could be heard in the background on Feyre’s end. Did she hear Elain back there?

“Nesta, dad’s been in an accident.”


End file.
